


burning roses and frozen hearts

by That-one-Valfrost-shipper (sparrowsong07)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Happy valentines folks!, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, With the barest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowsong07/pseuds/That-one-Valfrost-shipper
Summary: It was valentines day, and every single couple around Camp Half-Blood was hand in hand making goo-goo eyes at each other.While going to romantic spots under the stars was all well and good, Leo couldn't exactly drag Jack out of guardian business just to have a date.A gift would have to do. The only problem was, Leo wasn't sure what Jack would like.
Relationships: Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Leo Valdez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	burning roses and frozen hearts

**Author's Note:**

> as always come yell at me over on tumblr, im that-one-valfrost-shipper

Leo didn't know what else to do.   
  
It was valentines day, and every single couple around Camp Half-Blood was hand in hand making goo-goo eyes at each other.   
  
While going to romantic spots under the stars was all well and good, Leo couldn't exactly drag Jack out of guardian business just to have a date.   
  
A gift would have to do. The only problem was, Leo wasn't sure what Jack would like.   
  
It would be easy to get something traditional. Roses or chocolate, but of course, Leo was extra, and Jack deserved something longer lasting.   
  
_What does Jack like? Snow, of course. Anything blue. Fun. Laughter. Music-_

Leo got it.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Valentine's day was a new concept for Jack. Not because he had never witnessed it, he had, many times, from afar in his own invisible bubble. No, it was because he had never experienced it, the feeling of need to give back to the people you love- _cared about_. Jack needed the perfect thing for Leo, something special, just for the affirmation of it.  
  
Though, Leo was difficult to think of something for. The easiest thing was to just get Leo something he could take apart, or put back together. But Jack wanted something that Leo _wanted._ Or- something memorable.

That could work.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Leo oiled Festus, which was greatly appreciated, and Buford received a full-table polish, which may or may not have contributed to their ego.  
  
After that, Leo had set out to finish his project for Jack. Nothing too fancy, just a little trinket to show his appreciation. 

Before long, Jack had landed outside the bunker, a small glass box in hand and hood.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


“Leo? You in here?”  
  
“Workbench!” Was the echoing answer.

  
  
Jack crept past scraps of metal and wires, not giving in to the temptation to fly, lest he disturbs any of the works in progress hanging from the ceiling. Leo was in the furthermost corner of the bunker, at his own personal workbench. He was standing, with his arms behind his back.

  
  
“Glad you could make it,” Leo started, “I have something for you.”   
  
“Uh, same! I mean, me too. For you. Something….yeah.”

  
  
Leo chuckled, “Okay so, I know it's valentine's day and everything and apparently that's important even though you can show affection every day; whatever. For the sake of argument, I made you something.”

  
  
Leo revealed a small bronze box with ornate carvings around it, little depictions of snowflakes and fairies, with a line signifying that it was meant to be opened. There was a wooden handle protruding from it.

  
  
“A music box?”   
  
“Uh, yeah. You can open it if you want.”

  
  
Jack did. It revealed a small bronze rose on a miniature dais. Jack wound it up. A gentle tune came from within the box as the dais began to turn. The rose lit up from the inside, giving the appearance that there was a candle-like flame within. It was beautiful.

  
  
“Woah. Leo, this is amazing! Thank you.”   
  
“Yeah, just thought you would like something that would last longer than fresh flowers.”   
  
“It's beautiful.”

  
  
Leo, embarrassed by the praise, changed the subject.

  
  
“Right! Well-”   
  
“I have something for you too!”   
  
“Oh! You didn't have to do that, it's fine.”   
  
“You deserve something too.” Jack pulled out a glass heart-shaped thing.

  
  
Jack handed it over. What Leo thought was glass was actually _ice._

 _  
_ _  
_ “It's enchanted ice. It won't melt unless you actively throw into fire or something. I hope you don't but-” Jack rubbed the back of his neck.   
  
“I won't.”

  
  
Embedded within the ice heart was a single, golden flower. Leo looked up at Jack in confusion.

  
  
“The ice will preserve it, so it won't ever wither or anything.”   
  
“It's very pretty.”   
  
“Yeah, um. It's called an Esperanza flower.”

  
  
Leo felt wetness gather in the corner of his eyes.

  
  
“Oh shoot, I didn't mean to make you- I'm sorry-”   
  
“No. You didn't do anything wrong, I'm just-”

  
  
Hot tears fell down his cheeks. Jack wrapped his arms around him, holding him gently.

  
  
“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done something like that, I should have-”   
  
Leo sniffed. “Jack. I love it.”   
  
“I-Its okay?”   
  
“It's perfect.”

  
  
Maybe they weren't the most traditional couple. Maybe they didn't have long walks on the beach or camp out under the stars. Maybe on Valentine's day, they didn't give the other chocolate or cheesy cards.   
  
But they tried. They talked, they worked together, they cared about each other.   
  
And really, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Im not sure what the song is, so you can imagine it as pretty much anything kinda slow.
> 
> Uh yeah Esperanza flowers exist, but I couldnt for the life of me find out what they meant so!
> 
> Yellow flowers in general mean joy and new beginnings (amongst other things) so-yeah
> 
> I cant write dialouge. (or in general)


End file.
